


(not so) sneakily

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Branjie Drabbles [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Just something cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: Bianca and Brooke are facetiming, but Brooke isn't really alone
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Branjie Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865911
Kudos: 20





	(not so) sneakily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weStan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weStan/gifts), [blackhighheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/gifts).



“Took you long enough, bitch!” Bianca exclaims once she can finally see Brooke’s face.

“Sorry!” Brooke apologizes, scrunching her face. “I had…hm, one of the cats was lying on me, I had to move him.”

“One of the cats, hm?” Bianca raises her eyebrows. “I see. And which one of the cats left a hickey on your neck?”

Brooke’s eyes widen. “What?” She looks at her own image on her phone and her free hand flies to her neck on instinct. She grins and attempts to hide her mouth with her closed hand, looking sheepish.

Bianca just rolls her eyes. “Alright, where is she?”

“Who?” Brooke’s attempt to sound innocent is feeble at best.

“Girl, please. Starts with V and ends with _anjie_.”

Brooke opens her mouth to object, but ends up closing it again and sighing. 

“She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

At this Vanjie’s head emerges from behind Brooke. She grins and waves. 

“Hi, Bianca!”

“Hi, Vanjie! Should I hang up and leave you two alone?”

“Nah, that’s fine, I was ‘bout to leave anyway.” She rounds the sofa and disappears from the frame for a moment, though Brooke’s eyes can clearly be seen following her. 

Brooke pouts a little. “What, already?”

“I should head home, it’s getting late.”

Brooke reaches with her free arm and pulls Vanjie to her lap. 

“You don’t actually expect me to just let you go, do you?”

She gives Vanjie a brief kiss, both of them breaking into giggles when they hear Bianca’s voice through the phone. “Ok, that’s my cue! I’m going to leave before you two give me diabetes. Or pink-eye.”

Brooke locks her phone and tosses it aside. 

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
